


Lost Pieces

by x103femke



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie/Chloe drabbles, short scenes and missing scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance

They don't know who's idea it was but it was perfect. He was reading his favorite book, again, and she was searching for a new phone. They had the radio on softly in the background. After a few numbers there came this slow love song. Charlie stood up he turned the radio louder and took the iPad from Chloe.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Come here." He said and took her hand.

They stood in the livingroom of their small apartment.

"Step on my feets." He said to her and she did so.

He slowly danced her through the room.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" She asked and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Yes, I know that." He kissed the top of her head."And I love you to the moon and back."

She smiled. And they were happy.

Until someone knocked on the door.

"This kills the mood." Chloe said and released Charlie.

"Who is knocking on doors this late?" Charlie walked to the door and looked through the glass.

"It's Victor." He said and looked at her. 

"Open it." She answered and sat down on the couch and took the iPad to look futher.

'She had her guard on.' He thought.' He would make Victor pay for it.' He opened the door.

"Hey Victor, what's up." He said when he opened the door.

"Hey, I came to tell you that Nathan wants to go on a new adventure"


	2. Clothes

It was an early morning and Chloe couldn't go back to sleep. She looked at the man next to her who was sleeping soundly. She smiled and touched his arm. But he wouldn't wake up so she picked a shirt from him and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

'I hope this will help me sleep.' She thought when she put the water up. Suddenly she felt two hands on her waist and jumped.

"Hey." Charlie kissed her on her cheek.  
"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, she said and turned around." So I made some tea."

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" He kissed her neck.

"Because otherwise I will catch a cold."

"I wouldn't care." He looked at her.

"So you want me sick?" 

"Yes, so you can stay here with me."

"What about my work, they'll miss me." She smiled.

"Well they have to do it without you."

Chloe hit his shoulder.

"You're so mean." She laughed.

"I know." He kissed her.


	3. Morning After

Night before didn't go as planned. Not at all anyways. It's not like they never flirted before but well, flirt is one thing and let things get too hot is another. Chloe could feel Charlie's arm around her waist and, to be honest, she liked it. She had missed this, though she would never say it out loud.

Chloe also wasn't the type of sticking the morning after. Usually, she would just wait whoever she was sleeping with fall asleep, put her clothes on and then leave the apartment. With Charlie though, there was something different about him. Making _her_ wanting to stay. Or maybe he just let her too tired last night.

She carefully tried to get out of his grip just to find him holding het tighter and closer. His arms felt cozy and warm around her and to be honest, she didn't want to just leave but again, leave would be _easier_ and deal with the awkwardness next time they meet a client would be better than talk about _this_. About whatever they are.

Charlie woke up shortly after because of Chloe's moves. She was trying to leave quietly, but didn't work this time. Everytime they slept together -- which wasn't very often -- was the same thing. He'd wake up and she wouldn't be there and, for once, he wanted it to be different.

"Leaving me, aren't you?" Charlie said half sleepy and half awake. "You should stop doing that." He said letting her waist go. 

"Well, if you want me to stay then you should have asked." Chloe, now on her feet, crossed her arms.

Charlie got on his feet and put his hands on her shoulders. "Stay."

She smiled and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best job and I really could do a lot better but... I don't know, I just couldn't finish this the way I should've. Next time I'll do a best job, promise.


	4. First Kiss

They were a good team. Great, even. After Harry died, Chloe thought she would never find a decent partner again -- even if sometimes he was considered anything but decent --. She missed him? Of course, but she had to move on.  
  
And a year later after Shambhala incident, she found herself at London working with Charlie Cutter. It was the first time they worked together after their first job, and, to be honest, it was a disaster. They clearly hated each other. A few years later though, they were getting along way better -- maybe because they got older and less stupid, maybe because she just needed someone to take her out of her own misery --.  
  
Chloe and Charlie were working on translations and scriptures that led to some treasure somewhere. It was easy and it wasn't illegal and by it means: everything will be fine unless there's any kind of competition. Then, they'd have to do some hard work to get the thing.  
  
Chloe's eyes drew out of the paper she was translating. It feels like they were burning, so she decided it was time to stop. She glanced at the clock on the wall and it was almost midnight, it was getting late. Then, she glanced at Charlie and he was rubbing his eyes. Chloe couldn't keep the grin off of her face.  
  
"Getting late, isn't it?" She got up on her feet, getting her things on the coffee table. "Be a gentleman and walk me to my flat, will you?" Chloe was already on the doorstep, waiting for him.  
  
They were at the street. Chloe's flat wasn't very far away from his, but when they ended up working until this late, she'd always ask him to walk her home. Not for fear, she just enjoyed the company and London streets were kinda creepy late at night.  
  
Charlie and Chloe were walking side by side, on the same rhythm. He held her hand and interlaced their fingers. She looked at him and smiled, suddenly she started to feel so silly about it.  
  
They got at her apartment not much time later, still holding hands. When he finally let her hand go, she turned to face him, a smile on her face. Chloe got her toes and left a brief kiss on his lips and suddenly it turned into a deep and passionate kiss. Charlie shoved her back against the wall, gently not rough, one hand on her waist and other on her cheek.

She broke the kiss and buried her face on his chest. The silly smile was still there and she couldn't feel anything but like she was safe. For the first time in forever, she really felt like there was someone there for her.  
  
She looked up at him. "See you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Right." And with a smile, she entered into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my writer's block is gone and I feel like I can write something good. This is one of my favourites. I love it. Also the moment I wrote "for the first time in forever" I started remembering Frozen. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble I wrote for Femke's birthday! Happy birthday, friend! <3

It was a lazy and sunny day in London. They didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day. Charlie got out of the shower, got dressed and stand on the room's doorknob, watching Chloe lying on the couch and reading some of his book that, to be honest, were everywhere around the flat. He smiled at that.

Charlie sat on the couch and put his hands on her cheek. She dropped her book and looked at him. "Wanna go for a walk?", he said and she just shook her head. "Go get dressed then, will you?"

After getting dressed they both were in the street, holding hands and talking about nothing. Everytime they went for a walk -- which wasn't very often --, they talked about nothing. Talked about weather, about who got shot and who didn't, talked about books or whatever they both got their interest into.

They both ended up in one of Chloe's favourite parks. It was one of her favourites because it was so calm and peaceful. She would always go there whenever she needed a break from translating.

Charlie sat beside her and she leaned on his shoulders and he leaned on her, playing with her finger. Charlie kissed the top of her head. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Mhmm" She was enjoying the feeling. "Where are you getting at?"

He pushed her head off of his shoulder. "The point is, you're amazing. You're the sweetest person I've ever met and I don't regret anything as your boyfriend and that's the reason why I don't want you as girlfriend and want you as something else."

Charlie pulled a little box out of his jacket and opened it. There was a ring in it.

"Chloe Frazer, will you marry me?"

She wasn't sure if she was tearing or if she was crying but to hell with it. "Of course I will." She managed in between tears.


	6. puppies

Chloe was standing in front of Charlie wiping from toe to heel. "Charlie?" She asked with puppyeyes.  
"What do you want Chloe?"   
"Well before I was a getaway driver I lived on a ranch, we had horses, cats and dogs."  
"Get to the point."  
"Can we have a dog? Just a puppy then I'll learn it tricks and stuff."  
"Yes, Chloe."  
"And we can take it on a walk so we get outside more."  
"Chloe, I already said yes."  
"Really?" Chloe was jumping now.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Chloe hugged him.  
"Shall we go then?" He asked wheb Chloe still was hanging around his neck.  
"Yes, yes." She grabbed her keys and they rode to the dog center.  
"So what kind of breed do you want?"   
"I don't know, you?"  
"I don't want a small dog."   
"No, me either."  
When Chloe parked the car they walked inside were a woman was standing behind the reception.  
"Hello, can I help you?"  
"Yes, we are looking for a dog."  
"Big or small?"  
"Big, right?" He looked at Chloe.  
"Yes." She said.  
"Younger or older?"  
"Young." They both said.  
"Okay, this way." The lady led them to a hall with kennels.  
"If you found one, tell me." She said and walked away.  
After a time watching dogs Chloe found a husky in the back of the kennel.  
"Hey." Chloe sat down near the puppy. "You're cute." She stretched her arm. The dog sniffed on it.  
"So, you found one?" Charlie said when the dog ran scared to her.  
"Yeah, hey it's okay he won't hurt you." Chloe lifted the pup up.  
"Shall we take you?" Charlie padded the dogs head the dog started to lick his hands.  
"You are going to be our new housemate." Charlie laughed.   
"Yes." Chloe kissed the dog.  
"Shall we buy some stuff and go home?"  
"Okay, let's go."

"How shall we name her?" Charlie asked when they got home.  
"I like Misha it fits her."   
"Hey, Misha." Charlie said and the dog pointed her ears at him.  
"Misha." They both laughed and Charlie throwed a toy at her and she chewed on it.  
"Shall we sleep." He asked.  
"Yeah."  
When they laid in bed together Misha ran to the bed and jumped on Chloe and fell next to her.  
"Please, don't says she can sleep here."  
"It's her first day. You're not jealous, are you?"  
"No but-,"  
"Go to sleep Charlie, she stays."


	7. Books

"Charlie?" Chloe was throwing paperwork of their last translation to him. He was reading his favorite book again and well she got bored.  
He was almost finishing this chapter, he just needed -- "What is it? Bored already?"

"Yes, got a headache from translating." She was noe throwing toys from Misha

"Told you we --you-- didn't need to finish this tonight. We're only going to Morocco next week. We have time, dear." He started reading another chapter. He was sure Chloe would find something else to do.

"I know." She was walking to the kitchen to get an empty Starbucks can to throw at him. "But I finished the thing." She throwed the can at his head.

"Good, tomorrow we-" And then he felt the can at the back of his head. "Oi. What's got on you today?"

"I am soooo bored." She said while she spinned around.

And then you decide throw things at me, huh?" He looked at Misha. "She's smelly. You could give her a bath."

"She had one yesterday." She lifted Misha up. "No you're not smelly are you?" She throwed Misha carefully on Charlie

He pet her on the head and the put her on the floor. Their realtionship have had got better but, still, he wasn't much fan of her. See? Progress. "Then I don't know what you could do." He closed the book and put on the coffee table.

"Ugh, I am soooo bored." She was picking up toys and throwed them again at Charlie.

He threw the toy at her back. "Play with Misha."

"She has to sleep." She throwed it back again. "I just played with her."

"She's a dog. She doesn't have bedtime." He got closer and kissed her shoulder. "I swear to god you treat her more like a child than a dog."

"She is a few months old. Of course she has bedtime." She looked at the dog who was now sleeping. "See bedtime for the young lady."

"Dogs don't have bedtime, Chloe." He paused. "She's a puppy. That's what puppies do: they chew your shoes or sleep and that's it."

"I am still bored." She throwed a paperprop at him.

"Stop throwing things at me, Chloe."

"What am I supposed to do then?" She picked the book Charlie was reading up.

"Not throw things at me?" He pulled her to his lap and kissed her cheek.

"But I am bored!" She hit him on his shoulder with the book.

"Oh for god's sake--" He took the book of her and started tickling her. "Bored yet?"

"Stop stop." She was trying to get away.

"You're not going anywhere" He was tickling now her neck and then her stomach. "You were so bored, I'm making you less bored now."

"Charlie!" She was trying to hit his arms away. "Okay, stop."

The punch was quite hard. He stopped tickling her but he didn't let her go and his grip didn't get any looser either. "Will you stop throwing things?"

"Uhm maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe." She smiled

"I may have to tickle you again."

"No, no." She was trying to get away.

He was trying not to laugh but he did it anyways. He kissed her shoulder again and loosen up his grip. "You're amazing."

"I have been told so." She said and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by me and Femke. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
